FFXIV OC Fanfiction - An Eventful Day
by moenbrydas
Summary: wow


Jessika was busy fumbling around in her room, when suddenly there was a polite knock on her door.

"What is it you desire from me, mortal?" Jessika said, in a deep voice.

"It's me... Juria.." A faint voice was heard from beyond the door. "Zaren asked me to come get you so we can plan a little... event."

Jessika immediately opened the door and a huge smile spread across her face.

"An event you say? Will N'athys be there?" the miqo'te girl asked.

"Most of the company will be involved i think." Juria replied.

"Hehe... marvellous.." Jessika snickered.

"Okay, now that everyone is here i'd like to announce that i'm organising a special day for the company to enjoy. Perhaps this is a great chance to get to know people." said Zaren. Jessika scanned the room and locked eyes with the blue haired miqo'te. N'athys smiled and waved at her, causing Jessika's face to go completely red.

"S-seven hells, i was almost engulfed in flames just by looking at him..." Jessika stuttered to herself.

"Now, Anna would you like to explain the rules for each event?" said Zaren.

"Of course." the young midlander replied happily.

Jessika went from burning hot to freezing cold with hatred in an instant.

"The first challenge is a cooking contest." said Anna. "Moira and Alex will be the judges for this event."

"Hmmm... what could i possibly cook.. i don't know anything! Rei used to always cook everything for us." Jessika sighed. "I'm screwed, guess i'll just skip that and enter the next event... hopefully that demon woman can't cook either."

"Alrighty, who's entering?" Anna asked. Laris, Robin and Robyn all raised their hands.

"Ooh, i can't wait to try everyone's food!" Laris said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Can you even cook, you dolt?" asked Gaius.

"Yeah! I can make fake kupo nuts." Laris proudly replied.

"That's... nevermind." Leona shrugged. "Robyn, please win this."

"What are you going to cook?" Laris asked Robin.

"None of yer business, Larry. You shouldn't try what i make either, you might pass out." Robin chuckled.

"...Because it tastes so good?" Laris asked.

"I'm sure she means it'll be intoxicating, far more than anything you can personally handle." Miles grinned.

"Has everyone finished with their final preparations? Judging begins in one minute!" said Anna.

Zaren made his way over towards the table of food, examining each dish. "This smells great, The chefs have a hard choice to make."

"Time is up!" Anna yelled.

Laris grabbed his bowl then sprinted towards Moira and Alex. "Please tell me this is edible!" the blonde miqo'te cried. The bowl was filled with raw cookie dough, pieces of chocolate and kupo nuts.

"Umm.." Alex reluctantly poked his fork into the mixture.

"I was trying to copy Moira's chocolate chip cookie recipe but i didnt know what to do with the dough so i added kupo nuts!" said Laris.

"Laris, this was a good try. If you want i can make you some cookies later." Moira smiled.

"Mother, don't baby him. Just tell him it was terrible." Paris laughed.

"Food distracts him from entering my room, so honestly your mother is doing me a favour." added Gaius.

Up next was Robyn's dish. Five little cupcakes were placed in a circle on the plate. The icing was white, with chocolate topping and one strawberry on each cupcake.

"Simple, yet delicious." said Alex, after taking a large bite.

"I've come to the conclusion that obviously none of these dishes are going to be healthy.." Moira sighed.

"I'm saving the majority for Leona so only try one each!" Robyn said, smacking Alex's hand as he reached for seconds.

"These are really well done, Robyn. Nice work." Moira said.

"Can i have one?" asked Laris, who was currently swirling his finger around in his bowl of ingredients.

"Stop playing with your food, come with me." said Zaren, grabbing Laris' arm and pulling him away from everyone.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" Laris asked.

"There's something i need to tell you." Zaren said. "It's about.. well... me but also it involves you."

"U-uh.. alright?" Laris was confused.

"You see... i think i've finally figured myself out." Zaren said, looking serious.

"I like being around you, Laris. It's fun teasing and playing around... you're an interesting guy but i can't see the serious romantic future that i want. Sure i enjoyed those moments we had in the past but i have been a blind fool. There is a woman that i care for more than anything in the world and i truly am in love with her. I secretly can't stand the thought of her being with this guy she likes... I'm terrified that she will always only refer to me as her best friend. I'm trying to be supportive but it's driving me crazy."

"Zaren... it's fine. You should do what you really want to do." said Laris.

"How are you so calm about this? Also I feel terrible for leading you on." Zaren admitted.

"I think.. i'm just used to rejection." Laris said. "I'm just glad i was able to help you."

"Laris, i'm still going to be your friend. Just no more... confusion." Zaren laughed.

"Sounds good to me, but damn.. i can't believe my friend stole my first kiss!" Laris sighed, then began to giggle. "Sooo, who's this special girl? Anyone i know?"

"Perhaps." Zaren smirked.

"Aw come on, don't do that!" Laris whined.

"Let's get back out there before Anna gets suspicious about my disappearance." said Zaren.

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking for you." Anna said, marching up to the elezen boy. "Robin made these brownies and added a ton of alcohol to the mixture... some people have actually passed out. She thinks it's hilarious."

"Go and find Juria, she can deal with them then we can continue the event with those that aren't effected." Zaren suggested.

"Guys! Anyone that is still able to participate in events, gather here." said Anna, waving her arms.

"By the way, who won the cooking contest?" Leona asked.

"Robyn." Anna answered.

"What's the next event!?" Laris blurted out.

"This will be an archery challenge. Anyone that participated in the cooking event cannot join in this event or the last one." Anna explained.

"Aww geez... that sucks!" Laris cried.

"Heh... hehe... he.." Jessika began to cackle under her breath. "Now's my chance to shine.."

"Alright, now who wants to do this?" asked Anna.

Jessika and Leona raised their hands.

"Hmph, i just gotta look better than that elezen woman and impress N'athys." Jessika grinned.

"I'm going to be participating in this event as well!" Anna laughed.

Jessika gritted her teeth and started muttering nonsense to herself. "Curse that wretched demon.. she will pay for this."

"The judges for this event are Juria and N'athys. Try to aim for a bullseye on that target.. Perhaps consider it your greatest enemy." Zaren snickered.

"P-please, try not to hurt yourselves..." Juria said with a worried tone.

"Everyone, just do your best." N'athys smiled at the three girls.

"Take aim and... shoot." Leona said, sending her arrow flying towards the target. It nicks the edge and falls to the ground. "Damn, i was never good with ranged weapons.."

"It's okay, Leona! you tried your best and that's all that matters to me!" Robyn yelled out. Leona's frown was instantly turned into a smile as she heard those words coming from her wife.

"Heh, if i have a good aim with a gun then surely archery is also simple for me." said Anna. "I've got this one in the bag..."

Anna released her arrow, and it pierced through the center of the target.

"That was amazing!" N'athys clapped.

"How the hell am i supposed to do better than that?! The pink freak is talented and obviously N'athys is in love now." Jessika was losing her mind just thinking about Anna winning that boy's heart.

"Jess, it's your turn now." said Juria.

"Oh god. oh god no. NO. I can't do this. What am i doing? I've never used a bow in my life." An intense amount of anxiety and frustration was building up inside the young miqo'te.

"Is she okay?" Juria asked N'athys, but then she realised N'athys had left her side.

"W-what is he...?" said Jessika, watching N'athys approach her. Jessika began to shake and she closed her eyes. "I.. cannot bear to witness him making fun of me.. this is beyond embarrassing enough as it is."

"Here."

Jessika felt a delicate hand placed on top of her fingers. N'athys lifted Jessika's hand, moving it to the right position on the bow.

"Everything about your stance is wrong. I don't want to see you hurt yourself just for a silly game." said N'athys. Jessika opened her eyes slowly, and N'athys reached for her torso. "You're not shaking anymore, i'm glad." N'athys laughed. "Now adjust both your legs so your pose looks like mine. Remember to breathe." Jessika was utterly speechless as he continued to hold her until she finally took her shot. A perfect bullseye.

"Good job, Jess!" N'athys smiled.

"It was only because of you..." Jessika said, blushing and looking away.

"Wow, you're so kind! and such a gentleman.." said Anna. "I'm sure any girl would love to have private archery lessons with you."

Jessika then realised that this completely all worked out in her favour.

"N'athys is pretty amazing.. no wonder why everyone wanted to be his friend when he joined! Man, i feel like an idiot now." Laris sighed. "I was actually jealous because i thought you liked him and i was being replaced."

"Oh really?" Zaren laughed. "I was only teasing you. But now, honestly i don't blame you for feeling jealous about him."

"What?" Laris asked.

"Um.. nevermind." said Zaren. "Let's get this last event started."

"It's time for the final event! But first, let me announce the results for the archery contest!" Anna said. "The winner is... both me and Jessika! it was a draw since we both got the bullseye. But i must say, i think N'athys was the true hero here!" Everyone began to clap and cheer.

"Hmph, fair enough. At least i didn't lose." Jessika pouted.

"Alrighty, the last event is a haunted house! Robin has kindly offered to judge this event and she designed the area that we will be exploring. Also, i've changed the rules so anyone that participated in the previous events are allowed to enter!" Anna smiled.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Alex asked Gaius.

"I really don't care honestly, it seems like everyone is having a good time." Gaius replied. "I might actually enter this event. do you want to join me, Paris?"

Of course, i'll do anything with you!" Paris happily followed her husband.

"I'd like to also mention that in this event, people need to be in groups of three. This is also a teamwork contest!" said Anna. "Your teams will be decided by Zaren."

"That boy better put me in a team with Gaius and keep Laris away from me." Paris sighed.

"It's fine, i'm sure he knows what will happen to him if he makes this bothersome for either you or myself." said Gaius.

"The first team is Gaius, Paris and Juria. Second is Jessika, Alex and Leona. Third is Anna... N'athys and myself. Fourth is Laris, Moira and Robyn." said Zaren.

"I hope Leo is doing alright... he passed out earlier after trying Robin's food.." Juria looked worryingly at Gaius.

"He'll be fine, Ju. I promise." Gaius said calmly.

Everyone quickly gathered into their teams and entered the haunted house.

"Wow, this is actually so scary..." a shiver was sent up Laris' spine.

"You can hold my hand if you need to Larry." Moira smiled, and Laris immediately latched onto her entire arm.

"This sucks, why is Gaius and Paris allowed to be paired together yet i can't be with Leona.." Robyn sighed.

"So Alex, you're a chef or something right?" Jessika asked.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"Huh." said Jessika. Leona followed quietly behind, having no interest in their attempt to make conversation.

"And you are a... uhh..." Alex didn't know what to say.

"I am queen of the dead, Jessika Thorn. Do as i command or you shall be pricked with my blade, mortals!" Jessika proudly blurted out.

"Right..." Alex awkwardly moved away from the miqo'te.

"Hmph, this place is a sham. There are no wondering souls in here, just cheap halloween decorations and petty tricks. Absolutely nothing to be afraid of besides me." Jessika laughed.

"So i heard that you two are childhood friends?" said N'athys.

"Yeah! Zaren was really different back then. Would you believe me if i said he was the unpopular kid? Now he just speaks to anyone and he has this mysterious vibe to him!" Anna laughed.

"People change." said Zaren.

"I'm really proud of him." Anna gave Zaren a pat on the shoulder, but then she could tell something was... off.

"What's up freckles?" Anna jumped in front of Zaren, making him look at her.

"Nothing, don't worry about me just.. enjoy yourself." Zaren replied.

"Are you feeling sick?" asked N'athys.

"I should just leave-" Zaren was interrupted by Anna grabbing his arm.

"I want to explore this place with you. I was so happy when you said i'd be on your team!" Anna giggled.

"A-alright..." Zaren reconsidered.

I-i-is that... a mannequin?" Laris was trembling with fear. "I swear, it's head just moved!"

"Boo." Robyn whispered.

"AHHH!" Laris screamed. "Who was that?!"

"Hahaha, oh boy. Now i understand why Zaren likes to tease you so much." Robyn laughed.

"Moira, protect me!" said Laris.

"Larry if you get out of here without screaming one more time, i'll make you some cake." Moira offered.

"No screaming? for cake? hmmm.." Laris scratched his head. "You have a deal. I'm not scared of anything!"

Jessika pranced through the dark area, without a care in the world. "Helloooo?" Her voice echoed.

"Does anybody want to try and scare me?" Jessika asked. There was complete silence. Jessika turned around, then realised she was alone.

"Did those two abandon me or did they succumb to an unknown evil?" said Jessika. She continued to wonder around on her own for some time, until there was footsteps heard approaching from behind.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Jessika dramatically turned around.

"Oh, why are you alone? Where's Alex and Leona?" N'athys asked.

"N-nathy's?! Why are you also alone?!" Jessika stuttered.

"I feel as though Anna and Zaren needed to have some time alone together so i.. kinda ditched them... I felt like i was intruding." N'athys explained. "This is probably against the rules but i don't mind if i lose."

"Well, i don't know what happened to the others honestly." Jessika shrugged.

"Maybe you went the wrong way and they didn't follow?" N'athys laughed.

"I... er.. didn't think about that possibility." Jessika blushed.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to embarrass you or anything." said N'athys.

"It's fine. Maybe i did get a bit distracted so i deserve this." Jessika sighed.

"Anyways, we can pair up and get out of here together." N'athys suggested.

"Just... try to keep up with me." Jessika winked at the miqo'te boy.

"Hmm, seems like we are the first group to reach the end." said Gaius.

"We got through that no problem!" Juria smiled. "I'm going to go see Leo now."

"Does this mean we win?" asked Paris.

"I suppose so. I'm glad we got to experience this together." Gaius looked down at Paris, staring into her purple eyes then wrapped his arms around her waist. Paris brushed his hair away from his face, and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"Hey now, get a room." said Alex, with Leona standing beside him.

"Where is Jessika? didn't she come with us?" Leona asked.

"At one point she went a different way, figured she'd just catch up." Alex replied.

"Ah, you're the second group to make it out." said Paris.

"Sweet, guess i'll go and make something to serve for dinner." Alex walked off casually.

"Hey come back! Shouldn't you wait for mother?" Paris yelled.

"Robyn was paired with her and Laris.. sounds like a nightmare..." Leona sighed.

Oh? We did it." said Moira.

"Am... I... still alive?" Laris struggled to speak. "I must not... walk into the light..."

"You know, you're really heavy." Robyn complained. "Now get off my back before i drop you."

Laris slowly slid off Robyn's back, falling to the ground. "Oof!"

"I apologise for this Robyn..." said Moira, then turned towards a seemingly annoyed elezen. "He really was desperate not to scream and he succeeded, yet he passed out instead."

"You made Robyn carry you... now that is truly unfair.. you'd better start running and make up for this." Leona threatened. Laris scrambled to his feet and ran for his life.

"Mother, Alex went ahead." said Paris. "Now the only people we are waiting on are Anna's group and Jessika."

"Okay, i'll go find him and catch up with the cooking." said Moira.

"Zaren..." Anna said worryingly. "You seem quiet."

"Like when i was younger." Zaren laughed awkwardly at himself.

"Has something happened?" Anna asked.

"I told Laris how i truly feel." Zaren replied.

"O-oh... i see. So... you two are together now? That's great!" Anna smiled.

"No, we aren't a couple. I told him that i'm in love with this girl and i apologised for leading him on. I was into him sure, but it didn't feel like what i've always wanted." Zaren explained.

"Okay.. this girl must be really special to you." said Anna.

"She's really special. I never stopped thinking about her. I've always believed until now that i should move on because i'd never be good enough again." said Zaren.

"Again?" asked Anna.

"A long time ago, she liked me too. But i've changed and she has also changed her mind." Zaren looked nervous.

"Zaren, are you talking about m-" Anna was interrupted by the young elezen who suddenly rested his head on her shoulder.

"Anna, i'm sorry. I can't just be your best friend anymore.." Zaren's voice cracked. "It kills me to see you fall for any other guy..."

"I fall in love very easily.." Anna continued. "But you're the only guy that's ever returned my feelings and came back into my life. Zaren... you're special to me as well.. i never want to lose you ever again."

Zaren's eyes widened, then he broke down into tears. "I... i thought that since i changed, you'd never love me like you used to."

"That's where you're wrong, Zaren. I realised how much you've grown as a person over the years and i believed that i never stood a chance. I didn't change at all, it's shameful really." Anna replied.

"You're perfect just the way you are." said Zaren. Anna reached for Zaren's cheek, wiping a tear away with her finger.

"Come on... we should get out of here.." Zaren suggested.

"Wait." Anna yanked Zaren in closer, planting her lips onto his. They both smiled as they eventually pulled away.

"I've been waiting years to do that." Anna laughed.

"Well... now this is going to be quite fun.." Zaren snickered.

"Hey, up ahead is that... Zaren and Anna?" said N'athys.

"Yes, those mortals do seem rather familiar." Jessika replied sarcastically.

"Heeeey!" N'athys called out. Both Zaren and Anna immediately turned around and watched the pair of miqo'te catch up to them.

"Glad to see you both doing well." N'athys grinned.

"I... literally just realised you left us two alone and went to go and find... uh.. Jess?" said Anna.

"Demon! what is that supposed to mean?!" Jessika hissed. "I-i mean... yeah. Of course, who wouldn't want to come and rescue me?"

"You saved her twice in one day, what's going on here... hmm...?" Zaren teased.

"N-nothing... i just wanted to help." N'athys awkwardly replied.

"Good, everyone is done with the event now." said Gaius.

"What are you and Freckles so giddy about?" Robin asked Anna.

"You look like a happy couple." Leona added.

"Isn't it obvious? they totally made out in that haunted house." Miles laughed.

"B-but... demon... i thought you were entranced with N'athys?!" Jessika blurted out.

"...What?" said N'athys.

"Anna is a demon?!" Laris screamed.

"Ooh... now this is quite interesting.. I like all this attention." Zaren smirked.

"Yeah, i'm dating the cute little elezen." Anna laughed. "And we totally made out."


End file.
